El Primo de MIkan
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Finalmente Mikan comprende que con Rito jamas podra haber un romance de hermanos, pero la llegada de un primo un apuesto primo lejano le permitira enamorarse nuevamente. FUTURO CONTENIDO EROTICO. !CAPITULO 8!
1. La cruel realidad

**EL PRIMO DE MIKAN**

Hola a todos, inciamos un fic de To love Ru donde nos enfocamos en una de las lolitas por excelencia y la que muchos quisieramos tener como hermanita, la linda y sensual Yuuki Mikan.

Por cierto en este fic he añadido la leyenda "IMAGEN 1, 2,3. etc" Indicando que ha referencia a una imagen que va relacionada a cierto parrafo de la historia.

Las imagenes las puedan encontrar en _relatosfanfiction (punto) y luego la palabra **bl*og**s*pot**(punto)mx ._ Ponen la palabra sin los asteriscos y luego punto mx

Sin mas, comenzamos la historia

 _-Mmmmmmm...-Suspiro-_ ¿Cuando sera el dia que fanfiction permita en los fics postear imagenes como lo hacen en otros foros?

 **Capitulo 1.-La cruel y triste realidad**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde en la ciudad de Sainen y una parejita iba caminando rumbo a su casa, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años y una hermosa preadolescente de 12 años, eran los hermanos Yuuki.

Mientras iban caminando Rito, el hermano iba cargando dos bolsas con comida, frutas y verduras que habian comprado en el mercado local mientras su linda hermanita iba cantando y levantando sus brazos.

\- La,la,la soy feliz porque tengo un apuesto hermano que me quiere mucho, la,la lara,lara Y yo lo amo mucho la,la,la,la.

Rito sonreia al escuchar el canto de su hermano y le dijo.

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho y soy feliz de tener a una hermosa hermanita como tu. 

*IMAGEN 1

Por supuesto Rito ignoraba el transfondo de la cancion de Mikan, y el " _ **...lo amo mucho..."**_ significaba un amor mas que de hermanos, Rito no sabia que su hermosa imouto estaba enamorada de el. Sin embargo a pesar de todas las muestras de amor y de cariño que Mikan le habia mostrado a Rito el la seguia viendo como lo que era para el, su linda e inocente hermana menor, es asi que Mikan decidio jugarse su ultima carta, asi, cariñosamente abraza a Rito por su cintura e inocentemente le dice:

-Este oniichan ¿Sabes? Este bueno...

El la mira dandole una sonrisa.

-¿Si Mikan?

-Ella tambien le sonrio y habla con timidez.

-Este...Bueno, esta haciendo mucho calor y Mmmmm...Bueno...¿Que tal si hoy nos bañamos...Juntos?

La linda niña se sonroja un poco, Rito tranquilamente la mira sin perder su sonrisa.

-Si Mikan, claro ¿Por que no?

Mikan asintio y sigui abrazandolo, las personas que los veian pasar ignorando su lazo consanguinio juzgaban que ellos como una parejita de novios, Mientras caminaban Mikan pensaba.

 _-Esta noche mientras nos bañamos voy a hacer que mi Oniichan me vea como una mujer y no como su hermanita._

Ademas, Mikan habia decidido hacer esa audaz y atrevida jugada mas que nada porque sus invitadas, las hermanas Devilluke no estarian en casa esa noche porque habian ido a visitar a su madre en su planeta natal, llevandose inclusive a su "hija" Celine. Y asi la principal... _Molestia_ , Momo no los interrumpiria. Sonriendo, la linda niña hace un puño con su mano a la altura de su rostro mientras piensa.

 _-Siiiii, sin la molesta presencia de Momo-chan, voy a tener a mi oniichan solo para mi y estoy seguro que en la bañera voy a poder seducirlo._

Rito parpadeo al ver la extraña sonrisa de su hermana y el puño que hizo con su mano, pero prefirio no decir nada.

Al llegar a casa Mikan se dirigio al traspatio.

-Voy a prender el calentador oniichan

Rito por su parte fue a la cocina a colocar las bolsas de los viveres.

Rato despues con su corazon latiendole a mil por hora debido a la excitacion Mikan se desnudo y entro al baño y rogando porque todo saliera bien. Finalmente Rito entro al baño.

Mikan comenzo comenzo a desvestirse mientras pensaba que realmente esta era su ultima oportunidad para que Rito la viera como mujer y no como su hermana.

**IMAGEN 2

Pensaba hasta cierto punto lo injusto que habia sido el destino con ella cuando Lala y sus hermanas entraron a sus vidas. Antes todo era perfecto, solamente ellos dos, todo tan simple y tan sencillo como para poder dedicarse por completo a cuidar, vestir y alimentar a su amado oniichan, como un fiel y devota...Esposa. Y no, no es que maldijera la llegada de Lala y sus hermanas por terminar con la armonia que ella tenia en su vida con Rito, amababa y queria a las Deviluke como amigas y hermanas, inclusive a la misma demoniaca de Momo a la cual finalmente comprendio que tenia celos de ella ya que Momo podia meterse a la cama de su amado oniichan mientras ella, por ser su hermana no podia hacerlo tan facilmente. Mas sin emabrgo recordo aquella vez cuando entro por voluntad propia al cuarto de su hermano a dormir con el y como despues Rito inconcientemente la abrazo y balbuceaba acerca de comer un rico malvavisco y en su sueño comenzo a manosear el trasero de su hermana, para despues introducirle su dedo mendio en su ano Mikan cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundamente, lo que aquella vez resulto algo no muy agradable con el tiempo no pudo evitar disfrutar al recordar esa "agasajada" que su hermanito le dio, aunque fuera de manera inconciente por parte de el. Cerro sus ojos y su mente no pudo evitar recordar ese momento mientras una ligera onda de excitacion comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-* Nota delautor-* Los Gifs animados de recuerdo _(O_ _ **flash back**_ _)_ apareceran en modo grissaceo o efecto de viejo film _(Old film)_

*imagen 3

Su corazon latio rapidamente cuando recordo la ultima vez que durmio con Rito y eso fue cuando su "hija" Celine adquirio temporalmente el cuerpo de una preadolescente y que al final de esos eventos terminaron durmiendo juntos los tres.

*imagen 4

Mikan no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordo los eventos que ocurriernon cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazando a Celine. Mikan desperto cuando sintio que algo estaba agarrando sus gluteos, entreabrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Rito la estaba abrazando, el estaba durmiendo pero balbuceaba acerca de estar comiendo un rico malvavisco, noto que celine ya habia vuelto a la normalidad y su diminuto cuerpo estaba a la altura de sus pies, sin poder evitarlo y con una mezcla de miedo y excitacion cerro sus ojitos y se dejo disfrutar por su oniichan.

*imagen 5

Comenzo a jadear al sentir el ardiente manoseo en sus nalguitas, pero en esta ocasion a diferencia de la primera vez, la mano de rito **se introdujo debajo de la panty de Mikan y despues de estarle manoseando a placer la piel de sus gluteos comenzo a introducir su dedo medio en el ano de ella** dandole a la hermosa preadolescente de 12 años una desconocida sensacion de placer en su tierno e infantil cuerpo.

*imagen 6

Mientras era poseida de esa manera Mikan continuaba jadeando profundamente con una rara mezcla de sufrimiento y placer al sentir el dedo de su oniichan entrar y salir lentamente de su ano y para colmo de males la onda de placer se incremento cuando Rito comenzo a frotar su rodilla en la vagina de ella haciendo estremecer por completo su cuerpo. Ajena a eso Celine dormia placidamente.

Mikan abrio sus ojos lentamente al notar que ya estaba sudando y su vagina comenzaba a humedecerse, fue entonces que a su mente se formaron las imagenes de _algunas_ de su rivales, ella sin saber porque, ya que las estimabama y queria mucho las maldijo mentalmente por haber interrumpido la felicidad que tenia ella y su oniichan, finalmente opto por quitarse su panty y abrio la regadera para refrescar su cuerpo y calmar el ardor sexual que ya tenia.

*imagen 8

la regadara y comenzo a refrescar su cuerpo, asi estuvo durante casi 3 minutos cuando para su felicidad Rito entro a la bañera.

-¿Puedo Mikan?

Ella le ofrecio una sonrisa dandole la espalda y discretamente levanto sus caderas para que su oniichan pudiera apreciar en todo su esplendor su lindo trasero.

-Si oniichan, pasa el agua esta fresca.

Y entonces piensa:

 _-!Vamos oniichan, admira el esplendor y belleza de tu linda imouto, la cual esta a tu entera disposicion, vamos solo pidemelo y mi cuerpo sera todo tuyo!_

*Imagen 9

Rito entra y Mikan le entrega una esponja.

-Por favor lavame la espalda.

El asienta y procede a pasarle la esponja sobre su delicada y fina piel, enfrente de ellos hay un espejo de cuerpo completo donde puede ver la reaccion de su hermanito mientras la esta aseando. 

*imagen 10

Mikan ve su cuerpo, sabe que a pesar de ser solo una niña de 12 años ya tiene el potencial para llamar la atencion del sexo masculino, lo sabe porque a llegado a notar las ardientes miradas que algunos adolescentes e inclusive adultos le han dado cuando esta afuera haciendo diversas actividades o cuando va a su escuela, de hecho, en un par de ocasiones sorprendio a algunos maestros tomandole fotos o videos cuando estaba tomando clases de educacion fisica, en efecto, ella ya es hermosa y linda para que el sexo opuesto se sienta atraido hacia ella, ecxepto uno...Su oniichan. Mikan siento un ligero tono de tristeza reflejado en su rostro al ver en el espejo la expresion tranquila de Rito al estarle aseando su desnudo cuerpo.

Mikan comienza a ponerse mas triste al ver la nula reaccion de Rito, levanta su brazo izquierdo para que el pueda adomirar sus axilas, su corazon late al sentir la mano izquierda de Rito posarse por debajo de su pequeño pero bien formado seno derecho, pero nuevamente la desilucion y tristeza invade su corazon al ver que Rito lo hace con la mayor naturalidad del mundo sin mostrar excitacion o nerviosismo por estar aseando su desnudo cuerpo. Su mente evoca el momento cuando Rin la ayudo aquella vez cuando se desmayo por una onda de calor y los comentarios que hizo sobre Rito, lo cual lo considera una noble y bondadosa persona y deberia sentirse contenta de tener a un hermano con esa personalidad.

*Imagen 11

Ella piensa:

 _-¿Sera por eso? ¿Que debido a que Rito no alberga ningun sentimiento de lujuria o maldad en su corazon es que no puede sentir un deseo o ecxitacion sobre mi?_

Ella baja su cabeza al esatr comprendiendo la cruel realidad:

 _-Tiene que ser verdad, Rito ha tenido infinidad de veces de poder tener relaciones con varias chicas, empezando por esa maldita de Momo, la cual varias veces se ha metido en su cama y el se ha negado, Lala san en un par de ocasiones se lo pidio y vamos !Ni siquiera se han besado aun en la boca! Rito tiene infinidad de chicas bellas y hermosas que le han coqueteado !Inclusive mujeres voluptuosas como Mikado sensei que le ha coqueteado tambien y estoy segura que Tearju sensei tambien siente algo por el! Y sin embargo...Nada, el no ha sucumbido a los encantos de esas mujeres. Entonces...-Una lagrima solitaria recorre una de sus mejillas la cual desaparece por el agua que cae en ella-Es logico que no sienta nada por su hermanita, solamente un amor de ...Hermanos._

Entonces la voz de Rito la saca abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo Mikan? Te veo algo desconcertada ¿Que hay algo que te preocupa?

Mikan rapidamente le da una falsa sonrisa y niega con su cabeza, gira su cuerpo para quedar al frente de Rito y la tristeza invade su corazoncito al ver de reojo que el no tiene ninguna ereccion, su pene esta completamente flacido, compreden que es obvio, el no tiene porque sentirse excitado ya que esta con...Su hermanita. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar lo mira tranquilamente aumentando su sonrisa.

-No nada oniichan, ahora permiteme asearte tu espalda.  
Entonces la voz de Rito la saca abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
*Imagen 12

Al terminar de bañarse Mikan le entrega una toalla y pensando seriamente en hacer su ultima y desesperada jugada, si eso no resulta en que Rito se interese por ella nada lo hara y ella se resignara a vivir un amor platonico con su hermano.

-Toma oniichan, tu toalla.

-Gracias Mikan

Mikan rapidamente le da una falsa sonrisa y niega con su cabeza, gira su cuerpo para quedar al frente de Rito y la tristeza invade su corazoncito al ver de reojo que el no tiene ninguna ereccion, su pene esta completamente flacido, compreden que es obvio, el no tiene porque sentirse excitado ya que esta con...Su hermanita. Haciendo un enorme por no llorar lo mira tranquilamente aumentando su sonrisa. 

Mikan entonces toma su panty y se empina en 90 grados mientras se la pone mostrando en todo esplendor su hermoso culo a su oniichan y mientras lo hace piensa:

 _-Vamos oniichan, ve el lindo trasero de tu hermanita, ve que lo tengo tan hermoso como el de Lala o de Momo. Por favor veme como mujer y no como tu hermana._

Mirandolo de reojo le pregunta:

-Dime oniichan ¿Que quieres para cenar?

*Imagen 14

Para su llanto y dolor Rito ni siquiera le presta atencion a la hermosa vision que tiene enfrente de el y tranquilamente contesta:

-Mmm...Nada en especial Mikan, de hecho ni hambre tengo, creo que ya me voy a dormir.

Rito jamas sabria el enorme esfuerzo que hizo Mikan para controlar sus lagrimas cuando escucho su respuesta.

La linda niña busco esbozar su sonrisa mas falsa sabiendo que su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo y miro a Rito por el espejo.

*Imagen 15

-De acuerdo Rito, como quieras, creo que yo tambien me voy a dormir.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Rito se da la media vuelta y abandona la bañera, ignorando que deja devastada y con su corazon hecho pedazos a su linda hermanita.

Mikan termino de secarse rapidamente y de inmediato se fue a cuarto se acosto en su cama sepultando su rostro en la almohada la cual aferro con ambas manos y asi, con la luz de su lampara como unica acompañante la linda niña comenzo a llorar amargamente rogando que su llanto fuera ahogado por su almohada y que Rito no pudidera escucharla. Mikan siguio llorando mientras un muy leve "Oniichan,,,,¿Por que? ¿Por que?" se escuchaba se escuchaba en forma de susurro, sin embargo, lo sufieciente para que un camara con microfono escondida estrategicamente en su cuarto y en la bañera lo escuchara y una persona que habia visto todo en la bañera como en su cuarto le decia mentalmente:

 _-Animo Mika-chan, tarde o temprano tiene que llegar un hombre que te haga olvidar a Rito y cuando eso ocurra yo te apoyare en todo._

Momo Deviluke, la mente maestra detras del "Plan Harem" baho muy triste su mirada compartiendo el dolor de Mikan y sabiendo lo afortunada que era de poder al menos, tener una oportunidad de ganarse el corazon de Yuuki Rito.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo:La madre de Rito y Mikan llega de visita sorpresa de Paris, pero para sorpresa de Mikan trae con ella a un apuesto joven que resulta ser un primo lejano de los Yuuki.

Mikan conoce a un hermoso y apuesto joven de 19 años el cual no puede evitar caer rendido ante la angelical belleza de la linda preadolescente de 12 años.


	2. La llegada de Shinji Nishimura

Capitulo 2

El Primo llamado Shinji.

Seguimos con el 2do. Capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado y ya saben, si desean ver las imagenes relacionadas con este fic pueden visitar el blog donde las estoy posteando:

**relatosfanfiction** (punto) **blog**spot** (punto) mx.- Ya saben, las palabras van sin asterisco.

Mikan termino su periodo escolar y enfilo rumbo a su casa mientras una fuerte onda de calor pegaba sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Sainen. Debido a los tristes y decepcionanates eventos de ayer donde buscaba que Rito la viera mas como mujer que como hermana la linda niña iba molesta, deprimida y con la moral por los suelos, el tner que aceptar por fin que con Rito nunca tendria una relacion amorosa la habia devastado por completo y como si eso no fuera lo peor el calor la estaba matando.

Por si eso no fuera todo, sabia que al llegar a casa tendria que soportar ver a Lala y a Momo estar coquetendo con Rito y lo peor es que ella se habia jurado no meterse en nada y hacerse a un lado, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

 _-Al final, yo jamas tendre oportunidad alguna_

Una muy leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando recordo algo que podria alegrarle la tarde y es que dentro del refrigerador aun quedaba una de sus clasicas paletas que tanto disfrutaba (Ya saben, esa paleta en forma de cilindro con la cual Mikan parece estar chupando un...Bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero !Je,je!)

Bueno, esa dichosa paleta era la unica que quedaba en el congelador y Mikan habia dado la orden a todos los habitantes de la residencia Yuuki de que nadie se atreviese a tocarla, algo que fue perfectamente comprendido por los huespedes, nadie en su sano juicio desearia enfrentar la furia de la señora de la casa, asi muy confiada y empapada de sudor Mikan se dirigio al congelador a saciar su sed con su paleta y al abrirlo, un deseo criminal de asesinar a alguien surgio en todo su ser mientras sus lindos ojitos brillaban con tintes homicidas ¿La razon? Muy simple...Su paleta habia desaparecido.

-!¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SE COMIO MI PALETAAAAAA?!

Fue el enorme grito que resono en toda la residencia Yuuki haciendo brincar a todos incluyendo a la linda y tierna Celine, la cual estaba en los brazos de una mujer mayor que habia llegado de visita sorpresa de su estancia en Paris.

Mientras Mikan habia cerrado furiosamente el refrigerador para despues darle un puñetazo al mismo, era tanto su coraje que el dolor en su mano no lo sentia, ya de por si el hecho de saber que jamas conseguiria nada con Rito lo tenia furiosa lo de su paleta era suficiente como para matar al culpable, una siniestra sonrisa con tintes homicidas se formo en sus labios mientras pensaba:

 _-Ojala y quien se haya comido mi paleta haya sido Momo, asi me dejago de molestia una vez por todas y..._

Mikan estaba pensando en como asesinar al culpable cuando de repente una voz MUY varonil pero con algo de pena se escucho detras de ella.

-Este...Disculpa yo...No sabia que era tuya como mi tia dijo que podia tomarla pues...Lo hice, te ofresco una disculpa y te prometo reponer tu paleta.

Mikan giro lentamente su cabeza para decir algo pero...Simplemente no pudo, ya que sus cuerdas vocales quedaron paralizadas por completo cuando vio a la persona que tenia enfrente.

Ante ella se encontraba un apuesto y hermoso joven pelirrojo que Mikan pudo deducir que no tendria mas de veinte primaveras, el hermoso adonis contaba con unos ojos negros como la noche que daba una mirada seductora, por si eso no fuera poco habia algo que hizo que a Mikan se le acelerara su corazon a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo quedara paralizado por completo, inclusive dejo de parpadear para evitar perder algun detalle de lo esta viendo y es que el ya de por si apuesto joven estaba con su torso completamente desnudo dejando a la vista de la niña un torso semi herculeano en donde se delineaban perfectamente cada musculo de su perfecto pecho y para rematar tenia semidesabrochado su pantalon dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus boxers blancos dandole a la jovencita una sensual y erotica vision de lo que ella podria definir como el _ **prototipo perfecto de la belleza masculina.**_ Finalmente el sensual macebo completamente apenado se tomo con su mano derecha su nuca mientras que con la otra sostenia la paleta que Mikan buscaba para mitigar su sed Y le dio una timida sonrisa .

IMAGEN 1

El se acerco a Mikan la cual penso que en cualquier momento su corazoncito se le iba a salir de su boca por la enorme impresion de ver a ese hermoso ente masculino acercarse a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Una voz seductora salio del joven la cual fue como una caricia para los oidos de Mikan.

-Yo...Este, nuevamente te pido disculpas por tomar tu paleta, pero bueno como hace mucho calor mi tia me dijo que podia tomarla y yo...

El joven dejo de hablar al notar la mirada que la niña le estaba dando, es mas por la expresion que ella tenia en su rostro se podia de cir que estaba completamente _"ida"_ (desconectada de la realidad) y algo que lo desconcerto fue sentir la fija mirada de la jovencita en su desnudo torso al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

IMAGEN 2

Sin embargo eso le dio tiempo al joven de analizar a la niña que tenia enfrente a la cual no le calculo mas de 12 años, ver que era muy linda y de un fisico muy seductor a pesar de su corta edad e hizo que las alarmas internas de su cuerpo se activaran cuando comprendio que la estaba viendo de una manera **atractivamente sexual.** El inmediatamente parpadeo rapidamente buscando desaparecer esos pensamientos de su mente y tosio un poco buscando obtener la atencion de la jovencita, lo cual a parecer funciono ya que ella parpadeo varias veces y un leve "Ahh" salio de sus labios. Sonriendo coloco una mano en su pecho.

-Mi nombre es Shinji, Shinji Nishimura y tu si no equivo debes de ser...

De manera automata y sin despegar su mirada del desnudo torso del joven la jovencita contesto de manera mecanica:

-Mi...Mikan...Pezones Mikan

El bello mancebo arqueo un ojo desconcertado cuando escucho el "apellido" de la niña. Fue entonces que la jovencita comprendio lo que habia por estar mirando fijamente cierta parte de la anatomia del apuesto joven y rapidamente puso sus manitas en su boca mientras su rostro se sonrojaba completamente y el nerviosismo se apodero de ella.

-Errrr !NO! !Per...Perdon! Mi...Mi nombre es Mikan...Calzones blancos Mikan...!NOOOOOO! !Quii...Quiero decir Yuuki! !SI! !Yuuki Mikan! !E...Ese es mi nombre! !Yuuki Mikan!

El joven no pudo eviatr sonrojarse levemente al comprender cuales partes de su cuerpo esa hermosa niña le estaba viendo y buscando tranquilizarla puso su mano derecha en el hombro de ella, la cual se quedo quieta al sentir la suave pero firme mano del apuesto joven, Mikan tragando saliva enfoco su mirada en el apuesto joven y trago saliva buscando tranquilzarse.

-Y...Usted es...?

Una voz femenina se escucho detras de ella la cual Mikan reconocio de inmediato.

-Creo haber escuchado que el joven ya dijo su nombre jovencita, su nombre es Shinji, Shinji Nishimura y es un primo lejano que viene de la ciudad de Okaido.

Mikan giro su cabeza para sonreir al ver a su progenitara sonriendole tambien y llevando un paquete el cual le entrego a su hija, para despues disculparse mientras colocaba una mano en su nuca y le hacia un guiño.

 **Imagen 3**

-Perdoname por no haberte avisado que venia hija, fue algo de improviso, la compañia de modas para la que trabajo en Paris me mando a Okaido a entrevistarme con unos diseñadores de ropa y aproveche para visitar a los familiares de tu primo al cual tenia años de no verlos y me lleve la sorpresa de que el habia ganado una beca deportiva para estudiar en la universidad de Sainen y pues, aproveche para que vinieramos juntos y bueno. Mientras el consigue alojamiento aqui pense que podia quedarse con ustedes en el cuarto de huspedes ¿No hay ningun problema verdad?

Mikan al escuchar eso abrio de sopeton sus ojos y su boca e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no lanzar un enorme grito de alegria y felicidad al saber que ese hermoso Adonis era un pariente suyo y que se quedaria a vivir con ellos. La voz del joven la saco de las fantasias que ella estaba teniendo en esos momentos con el.

-Este tia, mira...No quiero causarles ninguna molestia, creo que si me voy a un hotel...

-!NO! !De...De ninguna manera!

Fue el enrome grito que dio la niña al tiempo que con su manita derecha tomaba firmemente el musculoso brazo de Shinji, el cual se desoncerto al sentir el fuerte apreton de la niña en su brazo como si ella no quisera que se separaran.

-Este...Quiero decir que no hay ningun problema pri...Primo...Mi habitacion..!Quero decir! La habitacion de los huespedes esta a su entera disposicion !¿No es asi mama?!

Su progenitora cruzandose de brazos en el pecho y dandole una rara mirada a su hija asintio con su cabeza.

-Errr...Si hija, eso fue lo que le dije, ahora ¿Puedes soltar a tu primo? Creo que tu apreton lo esta lastimando.

Mikan se sonrojo a la quinat potencia al ver como estaba sujetando a su primo por al grado de haberle enterrado sus uñas en su brazo y mas cuando vio la mirada de desconcierto que el le estaba dando. Inmediatamente ella lo solto muerta de verguenza.

-Per...Perdon, no fue mi...Mi ...Intencion.

El le sonrio y entonces la madre de Mikan se acerco a ellos.

-Entonces esta decido hija, Shinji se quedara con ustedes y espero que lo atiendas con esmero y cariño como lo haces con las hermanas Deviluke. Mikan ya mas tranquila sintio con su cabeza.

-Claro que si mami, no te preocupes.

Shinji entonces le hizo una reverencia a Mikan al tiempo que decia:

-Muchas gracias prima, quedo a tu disposicion y cuida de mi por favor.

Mikan se sonrojo y timidamente le hizo una pequeña reverencia, ante la divertida mirada de su madre, la cual habia comprendido que el atractivo fisico de su primo la habia impactado.

-Si...Sientete como en casa ...Primo

El le volvio a sonreir y para sorpresa de ella Shinji se acerco a ella y le dio un amoroso beso en una de sus mejillas, Mikan al sentir los labios del joven en su mejilla se puso completamente roja, pero lo que mas la desconcerto fue la ardiente onda de calor que recorrio su cuerpecito para despues sentir como su vagina se humedecia, fue esa misma sensacion que tuvo cuando afectada por el polen de Celin Rito le dio un beso, pero en esta ocasion el polovo de su "hija" no le habia afectado para nada.

 _-Ahhhhhhhh...Kamisama ¿Que me pasa?-_ Penso Mikan mientras sentia ese ardor en su vagina

Imagen 4

Por supuesto que su madre noto la reaccion interna de su hija y muy seriamente medito.

 _-Mmmmmm...¿Y por que no? Son solamente 7 años de diferencia entre ella y Shinji...Con un poco de suerte parece que ya le encontre pareja a mi hija y por la forma en como Shinji mira a mi hija estoy seguro que ella le gusta, despues de todo hoy en dia una niña de 12 años ya se vuelve muy atractiva para un adulto._

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo. Momo esta feliz de que Mikan tenga un nuevo interes amoroso y comienza a darle "consejos" de como seducir a su nuevo "oniichan."


	3. ¿Puedo llamarte Oniichan?

Capitulo 3

Rato despues Shinji fue presentado en "Sociedad" por parte de la madre de Mikan, todos se encontraban en la sala tomado un breve refrigerio que Mikan preparo misteriosamente muy animada y contenta y que no paso desapercibida por la mente maestra del "Plan Harem"

La Sra. Yuuki tomo la palabra.

-De acuerdo, como les comente ante el joven se llama Shinji, Shinji Nishimura Yuuki y es primo muy lejano que tenemos y del que casi nunca pude hablarles o comentarlos hijos mios. El es de Okkaido y por excelentes logros en atletismo se ha ganado una beca deportiva para estudiar en la universida de Sainene. Asi que por favor les pido que lo ayuden y apoyen en todo lo que este al alcanze de sus manos y lo mismo le pediria a ustedes hermanas Deviluke, tratenlo y quieranlo como lo han hecho con mis hijos. Todos los integrantes asintieron y le dieron la mas cordial bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la familia y la primera fue Celine quien amorasamente brinco a sus brazos y haciendo que el apuesto joven arquiera un ojo al ver la flor que la niña tenia en su cabeza, la madre de Mikan puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrio.

-Es una larga historia que ya sabras, por lo pronto su nombre es Celine y es...!La hija de Mikan y Rito!

-!MAMAAAAAA!-Grito Mikan completamente sonrojada y sin saber por que le dio un fuete golpe en su rostro a su hermano el cual salio volando varios metros hasta estamparse contra la pared. Para despues encarar a su progenitora completamente sonrojada y haciendo que su madre hiciera un esfuerzo apra no morirse de la risa.

-!Mama por favor! !No digas cosas raras que se puedan interpetrar!

Entonces se dirigio a Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Errr...Es broma, Rito esta comprometido con Lala y bueno Celine me ve como su mama! !je,je,je!

Shinji le sonrio.

-Si claro prima, lo entiendo.

Por su parte Lala y nana fueron de inmediato a auxilar a un noquedo Rito mientras Momo solo observaba la reaccion de Mikan mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

 _-Mika chan parece que Kamisama ya te envio al sustituto de Rito._

Ya mas tranquila Mikan dice:

-Bueno, voy a lavar todos estos trastes.

Al escuchar eso Shinji la mira

-Prima, permiteme ayudarte a lavar los trastes

Mikan se sonroja al escucharlo

La madre le quita a Shinji a Celine tomandola entre sus brazos y le dijo a su hija haciendole un guiño.

-¿Por que no le explicas a tu primo el origen de Celine? Sera una buena platica mientras te ayuda a lavar los trates hija

Mikan mira timidamente a Shinji el cual le da una sonrisa.

-Por favor prima, me gustaria concoer el origen de Celine-Chan.

Ella sonrie.

-Si primo, vamos.

Y asi la pareja se va a la cocina seguida por la vista de la mujer. Celine la ve y su clasioc "Mauuu" sale de su boquita. La madre de Mikan le sonrie.

-Si Celine-chan, a leguas se ve que a mi hija le gusta Shinji.

La pareja llego a la cocina y mientras Mikan lavaba los platos Shinji se ponia a su lado para secarlos y una amena platica comenzo entre los dos, asi, Mikan comenzo a platicarle como Celine llego a casa en forma de una enorme planta para finalmente evolucionar en la linda y tierna niña que es.

-Mmmm...Ya veo, entonces es obvio pensar que todo el amor y cariño que le dieron cuidandola y regandola cuando era una planta se convirtio en un amor maternal cuando ella "nacio", ahora comprendo porque te ve como a su "madre". No dudo que seras una excelente madre algun dia Mikan.

Mikan bajo su mirada sonrojandose y de lo nervios tiro la esponja con la que estab tallando los platos. Shinji al ver eso inmediatamente se agacho a tomar la esponja

-Yo la recojo

-!Ah! Gracias primo.

Shinji tomo la prenda pero al levantar su mirada esta se quedo fija ante lo que vio y es que estando agachado el joven ver sin ningun el carnoso y muy bien formado trasero de la niña la cual estaba cubierta por una ajustada panty blanca quereamrcaba perfectamente bien el contorno de sus gluteos, ademas de poder admirar los rollizos y bien formados muslos de sus blancas piernas, todo por cortesia de la mini falda que ella usaba, por mas que intento no pudo separar su vista de ese infantil trasero que comenzaba poco a poco a despertar el deseo sexual sobre ella,

IMAGEN 1

Trago saliva, su cuerpo se enfrio al comenzar a imaginarse estar penetrando analmente a esa niña, rapidamente apreto y cerro sus ojos y se incorporo entregandole a Mikan la esponja.

-Toma.

-Gracias primo y Mmmmmm...

Mikan se quedo viendo a Shinji al cual eso le extraño.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo?

Mikan entonces coloco su mano en la mejilla de Shinji y lo vio directamente a su cara.

-¿Te sientes bien primo? ¿Por que estas sudando?

Shinji sintio morirse al comprender porque estaba sudando, se habia excitado al verle el trasero a esa niña y nerviosamente le sonrio.

-Errrr...Supongo que debe ser por el calor !Je,je!

Ella le sonrio, pero Shinji ignoro que Mikan no era nada tonta, sin saberlo ella "accidentalmente" habia dejado caer la esponja y sabiendo que al agacharse Shinji podria ver sin ningun problema sus gluteos e ignorando lo feliz y contenta que ella estaba al ver la reaccion de el cuando le vio su trasero.

 _-!Oh Kami! No puedo creerlo, estoy segura que le gusto lo que vio, por favor Kami, ayudame a que mi primo si me vea como a una mujer._

Entonces Mikan timidamente le dijo.

-¿Shinji?

-¿Si Mikan?

Mikan baja su mirada y nerviosamente comienza a jugar con sus deditos.

-Yo...Este...¿Sabes? ¿Me preguntaba si yo...?...Bueno

El coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Mikan y la mira.

-Si Mikan? ¿Ocurre algo? Si algo te molesta o incomoda dimelo por favor.

Mikan levanta su mirada.

-Bueno...Pues como somos parientes y vamos a estar viviendo yo...

-¿Si?

-¿Po...Podria llamarte...Onichaan?

Shinji le dio una sonrisa mientras colcoaba los dedos de su otra mano en el suave menton de la linda niña, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Mikan, creeme que lo mas feliz que me haria sera tener una hermosa y linda hermanita como tu.

Mikan sonrojada sonrio.

-Este...Gracias Oniichan.

Shinji le sonrie y sin poder evitarlo le da un amoroso beso en una mejilla, Mikan con su corazon latiendole a mil por hora responde dandole tambien a Shinji un beso en su mejilla y haciendo que su cuerpo nuevamente sintiera esa deliciosa sensacion y muy especialmente en su vagina. Shinji toma un plato.

-¿Terminamos de lavar los platos...Hermanita?

Mikan tambien timidamente sonrie

-Este, si...Oniichan.

Ambos contiuan lavando los platos hasta que terminan y salen palticando alegremente de la cocina y ajenos a que desde una pequeña camara la cual esta estrategicamente escondida en la cocina Momo habia observado todo desde su telefono movil y con una picara sonrisa peinsa:

-Mmmmmm Vaya Mika chan ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? Vaya manera de mostrarle tus "encantos" a tu nuevo oniichan, bueno, por lo que veo tendre que darte unos cuantos consejos para que puedas seducir a tu nuevo amor.

Rato despues Shinji estaba en sus habitaciones, ya era algo de noche cuando de repente escucho un fuerte ruido en el cuarto de Rito, desconcertado salio y vio que la puerta del cuarto de su primo estaba abierta, se acerco y asomo su cabeza preguntando:

-¿Todo bien primo? Ecuche un ruido y...

Shinji ya no pudo hablar ya que quedo mudo ante lo que vio, Rito estaba en el suelo tirado y Mikan encima de el pero lo que lo hizo tragar saliva y sentir un ligero dolor en su corazon fue ver que Rito le estaba agarrando com ambas manos las nalgas a Mikan y ella, al aprecer no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna.

IMAGEN 2

Recuperado de la impresion, dio un suspiro.

-Disculpen mi intromision, les ofresco una disculpa.

Y el joven cerro su puerta y enfilo rumbo a sus habitaciones completamente excitado por lo que vio y sientiendo un profundo odio por su primo.

Mientras tanto en el cuartode Rito recuperada de la impresion Mikan le dio una furiosa mirada a su hermano.

-!Torpe! !Tu y tus estupidas caidas!

Nerviosamente Rito le dice:

-Mi...Mikan, perdoname, tro...Tropeze accidantalemte con uno de mis zapatos y...!ZOCKK!

Rito ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que Mikan le acomodo un fuerte golpe en su mejilla jaciendo que el hermano azotara su cabeza en el suelo y mandandolo al mundo de los sueños inmediatamente. Mikan se incorporo y enfilo rapidamente al cuarto de Shinji, nerviosa toco la puerta y esta se abrio para ver a Shinji el cual tenia una mirada triste.

-!Oh! Mikan yo...Perdonme por haber entrado sin anunciarme yo...No sabia que habia algo entre tu y tu hermano.

Mikan sintio morirse al escuchar eso y con sus manitas tomo los brazos de Shinji

-Oniichan por favor...No es lo que parece...Por favor dejame explicartelo.

Shinji suspiro y tranquialemente le dijo:

-Mira Mikan hoy en dia en amor entre hermanos es algo muy normal y yo...

Mikan lo interrumpio colocando una de sus manos en el pecho de Shinji.

-!Pe...Pero entre ese torpe y yo no existe ningun sentimento amoroso!

Shinji acerca su rostro al de ella y coloca los dedos de su mano en el menton de ella

-¿Segura? ¿Sabes? No quisiera hacerme ilusiones con algo que se que podria ser imposible para mi.

Mikan trago saliva al escuchar eso ¿Acaso Shinji le estaba dando a entender que ella le gustaba?

Por favor oniichan dejame explicarte que pasa.

Shinji resignado sonrio y la invito a pasar a su cuarto.

Continuara...


	4. Comienza la seduccion

Capitulo 4

Shinji y Mikan estab sentados en el borde de la cama y ahi ella le explico la "enfermedad" de su hermano, desconcertando al joven el cual arqueo un ojo.

-¿Caidas..."locas"? Mikan, no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir pero mas bien parece que tu hermano lo hace a proposito para asi poder manosear a sus compañeras de la escuela y...A ti.

Mikanlo nego con su cabeza y le explico que por eso Rito es muy timido e inseguro con las mujeres y recordandole a Shinji que Rito estaba comprometido con Lala. Shinji suspiro resignado aceptando de mala gana la explicacion de Mikan sobre el problema de su hermano, deciden dar por terminada la platica y se despiden al estar en la entrada de la puerta ambos se miran uno al otro y timidmente Mikan le ofrece su mejilla a Shinji el cual sonrie y le da un amoroso beso en ella, Mikan corresponde de la misma manera y se marcha muy feliz a sus habitaciones dandole una angelical sonrisa, la puerta de cierra y shinji deja caer su espalda en la pared poniendo la plama de una mano en su frente, comienza a jadear profundamente al comprender que esa niña poco a poco esta comenzado a despertar en el una obsesion por poseerla. Finalmente estampo fuertemente su palma en su frente al tiempo que pensaba:

 _-!Maldita sea! Nunca pense que fuera un pedofilo_

Por su aprte Mikan iba a su cuerto con sus manos pegadas al pecho, su corazoncito latia rapidamente al aun sentir los calidos labios de Shinji en su mejilla, una timida sonrisa se formo en sus labios ¿Podria pasar algo entre ellos? Mikan dio un profundo suspiro sabia que las cosas no podian darse como ella quisiera y quizas Shinji la veria nada mas como lo que era en realidad...Una niña. Fue ahora que su lindo rostro se formo un rictus de tristeza y desilucion cuando una conocida voz se escucho detras de ella.

-Mika chan ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a resolver con la duda que tienes.

Mikan gira su cabeza de mala gana para ver a Momo quien le esta sonriendo mientras tiene sus brazos detras de ella. Mikan suspira.

-¿A que te refieres Momo chan?

Momo se acerca a ella y le susurra a su oido.

-Bueno...Pues de como poder seducir a tu nuevo oniichan.

Mikan se sonroja completamente va a decir algo pero Momo coloca uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella

-Mikan chan, por favor...Es obvio, no se necesita ser muy lista para comprender el enorme impacto que te causo Shinji y mas cuando sabes que con Rito san no llegaras a nada.

Mikan abrio de sopeton sus ojos ¿Como era posible que ella...? Bueno, lo habia olvidado, ella era la mente maestra detras de su loco plan del harem, asi que no le extraño para nada que ella supiera los sentimientos ocultos que tenia por su hermano. Momo le volvio a sonreir.

-Entonces...¿Me das la oportunidad de aconsejarte como hacer que tu nuevo oniichan se fije en ti?

Resignada la linda niña afirmo con su cabeza, Momo sonrio y la tomo de su mano enfilando a sus hbaitaciones. Al llegar Momo la invito a sentarse en su cama mientras que Momo toma una silla para sentarse enfrente de su invitada, Mikan la mira seriamente.

-Momo chan tu no puedes estar hablando en serio

Momo la mira extrañada

-¿De que Mika chan?

Mikan da un profundo suspiro mientras desvia su mirada.

-Pues de que Shinji se fije en mi

Momo cruza sus brazos en su pecho.

-¿Y por que no habria de ahcerlo Mika chan?

Mikan hace una mueca de molestia mientras pone la palma de una en su pecho.

-Pues porque solo soy una niña de solo 12 años.

Momo cierra sus ojos, niega con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreir.

-No, no Mika chan, precisamente por ser una niña y con esa edad para tu conocimento estas en tu maximo potencial para un hermoso adulto como Shinji se fije en ti.

Mikan parpadea rapidamente sin poder creer lo que habia escuchado.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Momo chan?

Momo le sonrie y levanta el dedo indice de su mano derecha para ponerlo enfrente de su rostro.

-Mika chan para tu conocimiento hoy en dia el hombre moderno busca la ternura e inocencia de las lindas jovencitas como tu, ve como esta el mundo hoy en dia, lo normal hoy en dia es ver matrimonios de homosexuales y lesbianas, poco a poco veras que la relacion entre hermanos terminara aceptandose, asi que no es raro que jovenes que no esten de acuerdo con esas preferencias sexuales buscan el amor y cariño en una inocente niña que aun no esta influenciada por este tipo de preferencias sexuales. Vamos Mikan, por favor. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta como los jovenes y los adultos mayores te miran cuando vamos a los centros comerciales?

Mikan parpadeo mirando fijamente a Momo, buscando asimilarla verdad que habia en sus palabras y pensar que realmaente podria haber una esperanza a que su apuesto primo se fijara en ella.

Momo se acerca a ella con una picara expresion.

-Mika chan ¿A poco no notaste la expresion de excitacion que tuvo tu oniichan cuando te vio por debajo de tu falda?

Mikan se sonrojo completamente abriendo de sopeton sus ojitos y molestandose un poco con su interlocutora.

-Momo chan ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Momo tranquilamente se separa de ella.

-¿Importa eso Mika chan? ¿Quieres o no que te ayude a que tu nuevo oniichan se fije en ti?

Mikan volvio a dar un suspiro de resignacion, no tenia caso seguir negandola verdad, baja su mirada en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, que tengo que hacer.

Momo sonrie levantando su dedo indice a la altura de su mano.

-Dejalo de mi cuenta Mika chan y mas ahora cuando el servicio meteorologico anuncia que continuara una fuerte onda de calor en Sainen.

Mikan miro a Momo sin comprenderla y rogando a Kamisama que no fuera arrepentirse por aceptar la ayuda de Momo.

El tiempo siguio su marcha, la vida continuo normal y Shinji fue a inscribirse a la univerdad de Sainen y tal como lo predijo Momo una fuerte onda de calor continuo azotando la ciudad. Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde y Shinji regresaba de la universidad despues de haberse matriculado, venia caminando empapado de sudor y se secaba la frente con un pañuelo.

-!Uffff! !Pero que calor hace aqui por estos rumbos! En Okkaido no hace mucho calor y es logico que me este afectando hasta que pueda acostumbrarme a este clima.

Siguio caminando y el saber que pronto llegaria a hoagr que lo acogio lo hizo ponerse algo inquieto y mas que anda por su linda y angelical anfitriona, cerro sus ojos moviendo negativmente su cabeza.

-Demonios, espero que cuando inicie las clases conozca a una linda muchacha qu acepte ser mi novia y con eso quitarme esos oscuros pensamientos que tengo con esa niña.

Molesto consigo mismo se rasca su cabeza meditando en como actuar con ella.

 _-Mmmm...Lo mejor sera que pueda eviatrla lo mas que pueda e ir pensando seriamente en buscar lo mas rapido posible en buscar un apartamento aunque mis recursos economicos se limiten drasticamente, es lo mejor antes que pueda llegar a cometer una estupidez y sucumba al deseo de tener a Mikan en mis brazos y haga algo de lo cual me vaya a arrepentir toda mi vida._

En ese momento y para su sorpresa se encontro en el camino a Momo, la cual aun usaba su uniofrme escolar y la cual lo saludo muy animadamente cuando lo vio.

-Princesa Momo hola ¿Adonde vas?

Momo le sonrie y pone una mano en el hombro del joven.

-!Oh! Vamos Shinji-kun, no necesitas ser tan formal, somos amigos ¿No? Solamente llamame Momo. !Ah! Por cierto, no hay nadie en casa, Oneesama y Rito kun salieron llevandose a Celine chan y Nana fue al cine con Mea kun, ya sabes que son grandes amigas, en casa solo esta Mika chan.

Shinji abrio de sopeton sus ojos y tartamudea.

-¿E...Esta so..Solamente ella en..Ca...Casa?

Momo lo ve algo extrañado.

-Si, asi es ¿Ocurre algo?

Shinji sonrie nerviosamente mientras se rasca su nuca y mira al cielo.

-¿Eh? !No nada! !Je, je!

Momo le sonrie y levanta su dedo indice.

-!Ah! Por cierto Mika chan te preparo una deliciosa agua de fresa que va a mitigar su sed Mmmm...Por cierto una cosa mas Shinji kun.

-¿Mmm? ¿Si? ¿Que es prince...Errr...Momo chan?

Ella se acerca a el colcoando un dedo en la mejillla del joven.

-Recuerda que a Mika chan le debes una paleta ¿No crees que como compensacion deberias invitarla a salir para comprarle una paleta? Estoy seguro que a Mika chan le daria mucho gusto.

Shinji abrio de sopeton sus ojos al imaginarse teniendo una cita con ella, algo que jamas se le paso por su cabeza.

Nerviso se rasco con la punta de su dedo indice la parte inferior de su boca y desviando su mirada de Momo.

-Err.r...Si claro, ti...Tienes razon...Un dia de estos se lo propondre.

Momo le sonrie y para su sorpresa Momo le da un beso en su mejilla y se marcha.

-Claro Oniichan...!Nos vemos!

Shinji la ve marcharse mientras pone su mano en su mejilla, momo por su aprte va feliz con una enorme sonrisa.

 _-Bueno Mika chan, te deseo la mejor de las suertes...Mmmm...Pero que apuesto y guapo es Shinji, lastima que yo ya tengo a Rito kun si no...!Ji,ji,ji!_

Shinji llega a la residencia Yuuki y abre la puerta, efectivamente no hay nadie en casa pasa por la cocina y ve una jarra de cristal y un vaso en la a lo lejos escucha una voz.

-Oniichan ¿Eres tu?

-Si Mikan ya llegue, estoy en la cocina.

-!Ah que bueno! Estoy en la sala refrescandome un poco por este calor. En la mesa hay una jarra con agua fresca de fresa, tomala esta muy rica.

-Si gracias, enseguida voy contigo.

-Si oniichan aqui te espero.

Shinji bebe el liquido fresco el cual es un alivio para su deshidratado cuerpo y que lo ayuda a olvidarse que esta solo en la casa con Mikan, vuelve a llenar su vaso y se enfila hacia la sala tomando el refrescante liquido y entra a la sala, Mikan al verlo lo saluda.

-!Hola Oniichan! Aqui estoy recostada en el sillon .

Shinji gira su cabeza y al verla abre de sopeton sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo escupe el liquido que estaba bebiendo y el terror invade su cuerpo al comprender que la forma en como esta vestida Mikan hace que su corazon se acelere rapidamente y que sin poder eviatrlo comienze a tener una ardiente ereccion.

Mikan se encontraba recostada en un tatami cerca de la puerta corrediza que conducia al patio la cual estaba abierta para permitir que la corriente de aire la refrescara, pero el problema consistia en las breves ropas que estaba usando y que hizo el joven sintiera que sus hormonas se le alborotaran sin control y mas aun incrementando su ereccion al segir viendo a esa angelical criatura que desde el dia que la conocio le desperto el deseo en ella.

Mikan estaba recostada boca abajo recargando la parte superior de su cuerpo en sus codo y recargando su cabeza en la palma de su otra mano, usaba una playera delgada de algodon, dejando al descubierto sus incipientes pero bien formados pezones y usando un micro short que dejaba al descubierto una respetable parte de sus nalguitas las cuales estan ligeramente cubiertas con una minitanga que hacia lucir mas sensual y erotico sus gluteos.

Imagen 1

Mikan al verlo le sonrio coquetamente:

-Hola oniichan ¿Te gusto el agua de fresa? La prepare especialemente para ti.

Shinji sin poder apartar su vista de esa hermosa criatura, incapaz de poder contestarle debido a que tenia sus cuerdas vocales congeladas rogaba a Kamisaba que lo ayudara a poder controlarse y no caer en la tentacion de lanzarse sobre esa niña y satisfacer la lujuria que ella le habia provocado al verla con esa ropa.

Continuara...


	5. Primer acercamiento (1ra Parte)

Capitulo 5

El primer acercamiento.

A sus 19 años de edad Shinji Nishimura habia sido bendecido por la madre naturaleza, la cual le otorgo un hermoso y bello fisico, motivo por el cual habia sido objeto por parte del sexo opuesto, en su preparatoria no erar raro ver su casilleros llenas de cartas de amor de varias jovencitas e inclusive algunas mujeres mayores en las cuales se encontraban varias profesoras le habian declarado su amor. Sin emabrgo el joven se habia impuesto el evitar una relacion romantica o de desear sexualmente a uno de ellas por dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios y actividades deportivas para asi poder conservar su beca escolar, habia evitado sucumbir ante los encantos de todas las hermosuras que se habian acercado a el, tanto hermosas adolescentes como atractivas y voluptuosas mujeres...Hasta ahora. La cuestion por la cual se quebraba la cabeza era si habia podido eviatr caer en la tentacion antes esas hermosas hembras ¿Como demonios era posible que la lujuria y el deseo lo hubieran dominado ante una niña, si...Una niña de tan solo e12 años de edad?

Era verdad, sin duda alguna esa criatura poseia una extraña y enegmatica belleza angelical que jamas habia visto en una niña al grado que desde el primer que la conocio se espanto al compreder que la estaba viendo sexualmente atractiva, algo normal en una mujer de mas de 17 años, pero no en una preadolescente. Y algo mas, no necesitaba ser muy listo para comprender que esa niña se habia impactado por su belleza fisica y mas cuando lo vio semidesnudo con su torso descubierto y sus pantalones semi desabrochados. ¿Acaso era que esa niña estaba intentando...?

Kenji cerro sus ojos fuerte buscando borrar esa idea, de que Mikan intentara excitarlo y seducirlo, era la idea mas absurda que se le hubiese ocurrido, pero sin embargo, algo que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso era, que en efecto, lo estaba logrando y mas cuando sintio como lentamente se le estaba formando una ereccion. Y es que simplemente no podia evitarlo, apesar de que Mikan tan solo tenia 12 años la forma en como estaba vestida podia povocar el deseo ehasta en el mas santo de los hombres, ya era de sobrea decir que la niña tenia un sensual rostro hermoso y angelical y un cuerpecito muy bien formado y delineado en sus curvas a pesar de su cortaedad. La blusa holgada dejaba al descubierto su pequeño brassiere el cual estaba separado de su piel dejando al descubierto sus incipientes pero bien desarrollados senos los cuales en su punta se coronaban con un provocativo pezoncito, por si eso no fuera poco para hacerlo sudar sus nalguitas estaban cubiertas por un diminuto short rojo muy ajustado que se alineaba perfectamente al contorno de sus gluteos pero que dejaba al descubierto una muy respetable aprte de sus nalguitas y ademas dejana al descubierto una panty en forma de tanga que hacia mas sensual y atractivo su divino trasero, inclusive, aun con la panty podia ver perfectamente la division de sus gluteos lo cual ya lo hacia sudar mase incrementar su ereccion.

imagen1

Si, era verdad, si esa niña esta intentando seducirlo...Lo estaba logrando. Fue entonces que la voz infantil de la niña lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo regresar a la realidad, vio al mirada de desconcierto que ella lee staba dando.

-Oniichan ¿Ocurre algo? Te pregunte si te gusto el agua que te prepare.

Shinji Tosio y se acerco a ella, Mikan palmeo el suelo invitandolo a que se sentara aun lado de ella, sin poder evitarllo se sento a su lado y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se dediacron a admirar ese sensual cuerpecito que tenia enfrente de el. Mikan lo miro.

-¿Si te gusto el agua oniichan?

Shinji buscando tranquilzarse volvio a toser y le sonrio a Mikan mientras levantaba su vaso.

-Claro que si Mikan, esta deliciosa y fresca, gracias, con este calor que hace me supo deliciosa.

Y shingui comenzo por teerminarse el contenido ante la mirada de Mikan quien le daba una sonrisa que parecia una forma de agradecimiento por lo que le habia dicho, entonces Mikan enfoco su vista en el cielo y lanzando un profundo suspiro.

-Tienes razon !Ufff! Hace un calor infernal, fue por eso que me puse estas ropas ligeras para poder refrescar mi cuerpo.

Shinji trago saliva pensando mientras veia ese sensual y porvocativo cuerpecito cubierto por esas diminutas prendas.

 _-Si, y vaya que son muy muy ligeras y...Cortas_

Mikan entonces ve vacio el vaso de Shiji.

-Oniichan ¿No quieres mas agua?

-¿Eh? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, si, voy por mas.

Mikan lo detiene poniendo una mano en su hombre.

-No oniichan, tu relajate y decansa, acas de llegar, voy por ella.

Mikan se levanta y va a la cocina, Shinji no puede evitarque sus latidos aumenten rapidamente al ver que cuando Mikan le da la espalda le ofrece una sensual y erotico vision de sus nalguitas las cuales se mueven de una manera sensual y erotica y mas que al usar ese diminuto short la parte inferiro de sus gluteos se salen de la pequeña prenda haciendo que el adolescente trague saliva y no pueda separar su vista de esa parte de la anatomia de Mikan. Mikan por su parte haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios ruega a Kamisama que la idea de Momo funcione, aun recuerda como casi se desmaya cuando la segunda princesa del planeta Deviluke le pidio que usara esas ropas, pero armandose de valor lo hizo y al aprecer, apra su felicidad, estab funcionando al poder sentir la ardiente mirada que su nuevo oniichan le estaba dando por estar usando esas diminutas prendas, una timida sonrisa llena de esperanza se formo en sus labios.

Mikan regreso tomando en sus manos una pequeña bandeja con la jarra y otro vaso, se sento junto a Shiji y comenzaron a refrescar su cuerpo con el freco liquido, Mikan sonrio internamente al notar como Shinji la miraba de reojo. Y penso en iniciar una conversacion.

-¿Y oniichan? ¿Como te fue hoy en la universidad?

Shinji echa su cuello hacia atras mientras se da un ligero masaje con una mano.

-Mmmm...Fastidioso, los tramites para laa inscripicion el la universidad fueron tardados y lo peor era el calor, pero fuera de eso se podria decir que todo salio bien, la proxima semana inicio las clases. ¿Y a ti? ¿Como te fue?

Mikan vuelve a recostarse en el tatami dejando a al vista de Shinji la parte posterior de su cuerpecito y recargando su menton en sus muñecas, dice con un tono de cansancio en su voz.

-Mmmm...Bueno, despues de las clases las cuales fueron un martirio por el calor, tuvimos educacion fisica lo cual me hizo llegar completamente agotada y cansada, caray, apenas tuve energias para poder hacer el agua.

-!Oh! Caray, no lo sabia y por eso te agradesco que la hayas preparado esta riquisima.

Y Shiji continua bebiendola, entonces Mikan gira su cabeza y le dice con una mirada de suplica:

-¿Oniichan? Yo...

-¿Si?

-¿Podrias hacerme un favor?

-Si claro dime.

-Bueno, tengo el cuerpo algo adolorido por los ejercicios que hicimos en educacion fisica ¿Podrias darme un masaje en mi cuerpo?

Shinji abrio de sopeton sus ojos y apreto su boca para impedir que su corazon se le saliera de la boca cuando escucho la peticion de la niña y mas, cuando sintio como sintio que se le estaba formando una ereccion al comprender que podria tocar y acariciar ese sensual y provocativo cuerpecito.

Continuara...


	6. Primer acercamiento (2da Parte)

Capitulo 6

El primer acercamiento (2Da. Parte)

Shinji trago saliva cuando escucho la peticion de la linda niña. Inseguro, pregunta.

-Este...¿Deseas que te de un masaje en ...Tu cuerpo?

Mikan gira su cabezita dandole una sonrisa, para despues fingir un ritctus de dolor mientras recostaba una mejilla en la palma superior de su mano.

-Si oniichan, por favor...Hoy tuve clase de educacion fisica y al llegar a casa hice algunas labores y con el calor que hace fue un doble esfuerzo el que hize y me siento muy agotada y adolorida de mi cuerpo..¿Podrias darme un masaje?

Shinji solo atino a aceptar moviendo su cabeza, Mikan sin despegar su menton de la aprte superior de sus manos suplica dando un profundo suspiro.

-Mmmm...Por oniichan...¿Podrias comenzar masajeandome mis hombros?

-De...Acuerdo.-El joven algo nervioso coloca sus fuertes manos en los delicados hombros dee se cuerpecito y comienza suavemente a frotarlos haciendo que la niña lanze un gemido de placer y haciendo que Shinji se estremezca al escucharla gemir. Mikan ladea su cabezita, sus ojos estan cerrados y le sonrie.

-Uhhhhhh...Mmmmmm...Siiiiiii...Oniichan que sabroso se siente Mmmmm...

Shinji por su parte no puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso al tocar ese cuerpecito el cual tiene una piel que parece de seda.

-Este...¿Asi esta bien Mikan?

-¿Mmm? Si oniichan...Asi...Asi...!Ohhhhhhh!...No te detengas por favor...Massss.

El apuesto joven trago saliva y los latidos de su corazon aumentar al escuchar el tono de voz sensual de la niña. Shinji continua masajenadolo cuando sin poder evitarlo comenzo a admirar el cuervilineo cuerpo de la linda niña y sin poder evitsrlo su vista se fijo en sus gluteos que al estar cubiertos por ese diminuto short que dejaba al descubierto una parte de sus nalguitas hizo que una gota de sudor rodara por su frente. Entonces la voz de Mikan lo saco de sopeton de sus pensamientos.

-¿Oniichan?

-¿Eh? Este...¿Si Mikan?

-¿Podrias masajearme ahora mi espalda?

-!Oh! Errr...Si claro, Yo...Tu me dices si la presion que te hago es la correcta, no quiero lastimarte.

-Si oniichan, lo que tu digas.

Las manos temblorosas del joven comienzan suavemente a presionar los homoplatos de la niña y poniendolo mas nervioso al volver a escuuchar el gemido de placer que ella da cuando siente el masaje.

-Mmmmmmm...Ummmmmm...Que rico.

Los nervios dominan la voz Shinji.

-Errr...¿A...Asi esta bien Mikan?

-Si oniichan, asi no te detengas...Los haces bien, continua en toda mi espalda ¿Si?

-Este...De acuerdo.

Asi, el joven con mas confianza pero sin dejar su nerviosismo por estar tocando y acariciando ese tierno cuerpecito continua massajeando toda la espalda de la niña hasta llegar a su avispada cinturita la cual hace lanzar un nuevo gemido de placer a al niña y aumentando el nerviosismo del joven ya que sus dedos estan a escasos centimetros de poder tocar el principio de su trasero. Mikan suplica:

-Mmmm...Que rico oniichan, masajeame todo el cuerpo por favor, hasta mis pies.

Este, si claro Mikan

Shinji al escuchar eso comienza a masajear la parte posterior de los muslos de Mikan, su cuerpo se estremece al comenzar a acariciar esa fina piel que parece de seda, comienza a frotarlos de arriba hacia abajo desde el final de su trasero hasta la parte posterior de las rodillas de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo que la linda niña lanze profundos gemidos de placer lo cual hace acelerar los latidos del apuesto joven.

-Mmmmm...Siiiiiii...Mmmmmm

Shinji entonces comienza a masajear mas las piermas de Mikan hasta llegar a la parte posterior de sus tobillos,entonces de un solo trazo lo hace desde la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta la parte inferior de sus tobillos de un solo movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo que con cada trazo la hermosa preadolescente siiga gimiendo profundamente de placer y de paso poneindo mas nerviosos a Shinji. Entonces Mikan levanta sus pequeños pies y comienza a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mis pies oniichan...Por favor.

-Este...Si Mikan, claro.

Las fuertes manos del joven toman con delicadeza ese pequeño pie y comeinza a masajear la planta del pie para despues terminar introduciendo sus dedos en los del pie de Mikan.

-Oniichan...Eres maravilloso, no sabes lo rico que siento

Entonces comienza a lanzar pequeñas risitas mientras los dedos del joven masajean la planta de sus pies.

-!Ji, ji, ji! Mmmm...Que rico oniichan...Mmmmm...Jamas habia recibido un masaje tan rico.

Shinji sin saber por que pregunta sin dejar de masajear el pie de Mikan.

-Mmmm...¿Y Rito? Supongo que el te ha masajeado tambien ¿O no?

Sin mostrar emocion alguna por la mencion de su hermano tranquilamente ler esponde.

-¿Rito? Si claro, lo ha hecho, pero no se compara en nada con el que tu me estas haciendo oniichan.

El sonrie.

-Mmmm...Gracias por lo me decis.

Shinji por su parte ya esta mas tranquilo pues el nerviosismo por estar acariciando ese cuerpecito ya habia desaparecido, finalmente al considerar que era suficiente dejo de masajearlo y colocando el pie con delicadeza en el suelo, da un suspiro de alivio cerrando sus ojos y colocando su mano derecha en el pecho agradeciendo a Kamisama de haber caido en la tentacion de cometer una tonteria.

-Listo señorita, termine ¿Lo hice bien?

Mikan no puede evitar un leve sonrojo cuando Shinji le dice "señorita" ella le sonrie.

-Si oniichan, gracias fue maravilloso pero...Creo que te falto masajearme algo.

Shinji paparpadea si comprender lo que dijo.

-¿Eh? No entiendo ¿Que me falto de masajearte?

Mikan mirandolo fijamente le señala con el dedo indice de su mano derecha cierta parte de su anatomia.

-Mis gluteos oniichan, no me los masajeastes.

- **!KLING!-** Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior del apuesto cuando esta azoto el suelo al escuchar lo que dijo la niña y sintiendo como su corazon de un momento a otro se le iba a salir por la boca debido al fuerte aceleramiento que tuvo en los latidos de su corazon. Abriendo como platos sus ojos y temblando de pies a cabeza con muchos problemas pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Tus...Glu...Gluteos? ¿Qui...Quieres que te masajee tu...Tu...?

Interrumpiendolo Mikan lo mira extrañada como si hubiera preguntado algo raro y tranquilamente le contesta:

Si oniichan, mis gluteos ¿Sabes? En mi clase de educacion fisica hice muschos ejercicios que involucraban mi cadera y mis gluteos quedaron MUY adoloridos ¿Me los masajeas por favor?

Mikan recalca la palabra "MUY" haciendo temblar mas Shinji, el cual dice con muchos problemas

-Errrrr Si, cla...Claro...Tus gluteos errrr...Yo...¿No hay problema? ¿No es asi?

Mikan parpadea sus ojitos, le hace un risctus de desconcierto extrañada por la pregunta.

-¿Problema? ¿Problema de que, Oniichan?

Tartamudendo nerviosamente Shinji le señala con el dedo indice de su mano derecha los gluteos de Mikan.

-Pu...Pues de que pueda manosear...!Errrr...Qui..Quiero decir masajearte tus gluteos! !Eso quize decir!

Mikan no pierde la serenidad en su rostro y le da una linda sonrisa.

-Pues si eso te estoy pidiendo oniichan, que me masajees mis gluteos ¿Por que seria un problema?

Shiji desvio su mirada,pone su puño derecho en su boca tosiedo para buscar tranquilzarse.

-Este, si claro, no...Tiene que haber ningun problema.

Mikan le sonrie.

-Claro oniichan y por favor, usa ambas manos ¿Si?

Temblando completamente de pies a cabeza y maldiciendose a si mismo por estar excitado ante una niña de 12 años laas manos de Shinji se posaron en esa duras y firmes carnes de la anatomia de la jovencita apretandolas suavemente y sintiendo como una onda de excitacion recorrio todo su cuerpo cuando por primera vez sus manos entraron en contacto con esos apetitosos gluteos que solo habia podido disfrutar joven cerro sus ojos jadeo profundamente al sentir esa deliciosa sensacion en sus manos apretando suavemente esas divinas carnes que le habian consumido el cerebro, asi estuvo por un momento hasta que la tierna voz de la niña lo saco del trance en el que estba.

-¿Oniichan?

Shinji abrio de sopeton sus ojos para darse cuenta que Mikan lo miraba algo extrañada, nervioso pregunta.

-Este...¿Si Mikan?

Mikan le sonrie.

-Bueno, se siente bien que me estes apretando mis gluteos pero ¿Sanes? Me gustaria que los masajearas, de preferencia con movimientos circulares.

Shinji tragando saliva asienta con su cabeza.

-Este, si claro, con...Movimientos circulares.

El joven comienza suavemente a masajear los gluteos de la niña como ella le dijo y sin poder evitarlo comenzo lentamente a tener una ereccion. Shinji sudo frioi, pero era imposible evitarlo, el estar masajeando de esa forma los glutos de la niña comenzo a despertar la lujuria en su ser y por ende y de una manera normal para un joven de su edad su pene empezo a reaccionar cuadno sus hormonas ya estan alterandose por la divina sensacion de estar acariciando ese lindo culito. Shinji lo unico que pedia a Kamisama era que Mikan no notara la enorme protuberencia que se estaba formando en su entrepierna. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo masajeando las nalgas de Mikan, su vista estaba fija en esa delciosa anatomia de la niña y por ende perdio la nocin del tiempo hasta que la voz de ella lo volvio a sacar de sopeton del mundo de fantasias sexuales que estaba teniendo con ella y que solo Kami sabria cuales eran.

-¿Oniichan?

Shijnji dejo de masajear los gluteos de ella pero sin despegar sus manos para mirarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Si Mikan? ¿O...Ocurre algo?

Ella gira su cabecita para verlo y le da nuevamente su angelical sonrisa, esa que lo domina por completo.

-¿Podrias quitar un momento tus manos de mis gluteos?

Shiji asienta con la cabeza y lentamente lo hace sin comprender si lo que siente es un alivio o una ligera molestia por dejar de acariciar ese lindo trasero, desconcertado pregunta.

-Este...¿Terminamos Mikan?

La linda niña niega con su cabeza.

-No oniichan, para nada, estoy disfrutando el masaje que me estas dando, pero creo que lo voy a disfrutar mas si el amsaje que me estas dando lo ahces directamente sobre mi piel.

Y acto seguido la linda niña sin separse del sulo **se baja el mini short** hasta que esa prenda queda cubriendo la parte posterior de sus rodillas dejando completamente al descubierto sus divinas carnes las cuales estan cubiertas con una pequeña panty en forma de tanga la cual con un pequeño triangulo cubria una muy diminuta parte del inicio de sus gluteos y que terminaba con un hilo dental que lo unico que cubria es la division de sus gluteos, Mikan dandole una angelical sonrisa y de la manera mas natural del mundo le dice a Shiji.

-¿Sabes? Creo que si masajeas directamente mi trasero va a ser placentero para mi y ¿Es que sabes que? Lo tengo muy adolorido por los ejercicios que hicimos hoy en educacion fisica.

Shinji por su parte lieralmente se habia quedado congelado, su mandibula inferior habia azotado el suelo y su corazon estaba latiendo a mil por hora cuando su vista contemplo sein nunguen problema el semidesnudo trasero de la niña la cual era cubierta con muchos problemas por esa breve panty y dandole a los gluteos de la niña una sensual y erotica apariencia la cual para invitarlo a que lambiera y chupara esas divinas carnes para despues introducir su lengua en la division de sus gluteos y buscarla introducirla lo mas profundo que pudiera en el diminuto horificio que se encuentra enmedio de la division de sus nalgas, adeasmde aya no pdoer controlar el enorme ardor que tenia su pene el cual estaba completamente erecto y a la vista de la linda niña la cual internamente sonrio al verla pero fingio no darse cuenta y recosto nuevamente su menton en la parte superior de sus manos y le dijo a Shinji.

-Por favor oniichan continuame masajeando mis gluteos por favor.

Shinji para ese entonces ya sudaba copiosamente (Y no precisamente por el calor) sus manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo, trago saliva mientras su mirada no podia despejarse de esa parte de la anatomia de la niña y con un horror tremendo pudo sentir como el preliquido seminal fluia de la punat de su pena y pensando que de un momento a otro cuando sus manos comenzaran a acariciar esas divinas carnes tendira una eyaculacion "en seco", pero sin poder mas, sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a acarcarse a ese divino trasero que paracia invitarlo para acariciarlo a placer. Shinji lo unico que pudo hacer fue rogar a Kamisama a que lo ayudara a controlar su lujuria y no fuera a avalzar sobre esa niña para satisfacer su oscuro deseo de poseerla analmente.

Continuara...


	7. Primer acercamiento (3RA Parte)

Capitulo 7

El primer acercamiento (3ra. Parte)

Desde el dia en que conocio a su linda prima lejana Mikan Yuuki, Shinji Nishimura jamas penso en su vida como esa angelical criatura de tan solo 12 años iba a impactar en su vida. Fue de extrañarse para el cuando comprendio que jamas en su vida habia conocido a una niña con un rostro angelical, una belleza enigmatica y algo mas que fue lo que mas lo aterro, el perfecto y curvilineo cuerpo de la preadolescente lo cual hizo que la viera sexualmente atractiva lo cual lo espanto mucho al recordar que solo era una niña de escasos 12 años cumplidos, metalmente se dio una palmada y se regaño a si mismo buscando borrar de su mente ese pecaminoso pensamiento que tuvo sobre ella, sin embargo todas sus defensas morales y eticas se derrumabron cuando en la cocina por accidente pudo admirar a placer el redondo y curvilineo trasero de la niña lo cual sin poder evitarlo le hizo desear acariciarlo y peor aun, besarlo y lamberlo.

Imagen 1

Shinji aun recordaba que esa noche en su cuarto mientras intentaba dormir esa erotica vision de la niña no la pudo borrar de su mente y se maldijo a si mismo porque no pudo evitar masturbarse mientras pensaba en ese infantil y tierno trasero. Y asi, hoy que llegaba de la escuela cansado y agotado, priincipalemte por la onda de calor que hacia en la ciudad y pensando seriamente en eviatr a esa linda niña para no caer en la tentacion de cometer una estupidez de la cual podia arrepentirse toda su vida, la personita que le habia alterado sus hormonas se encontraba recostada en una tatami usando unas provocativas y eroticas miniprendas que con muchos problemas cubrian su curvilineo cuerpecito y que de solo verla ya habia comenzado a excitar al apuesto Joven el cual se maldijo a si mismo por volver a caer facilmente en el hechizo que Mikan habia puesto sobre el. Tuvo que controlar sus hormonas al maximo cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocar y masajear ese fragil y tierno cuerpecito cuando ella le pidio un masaje porque se sentia muy cansada y adolorida por las actividades realizadas a lo largo del dia. Finalmente cuando termino de masajear el cuerpo de la niña suspiro aliviado de no haber cometido ninguna tonteria pero su corazon casi se le sale por la boca al escuchar la ultimapeticion de la niña; ! **Que le masajeara sus gluteos!** , Algo que de solo escucharlo hizo, sin poder evitarlo, que Shinji lentamente comenzara a tener una ardiente erecccion. Y mas aun cuando la angelical criatura se bajo su minishort dejando al descubierto sus divinos cachetes de sus nalgas cubierta con una panty en forma de tanga la cual unicamente cubria la division de sus nalguitas dandole al joven una vision que facilmente podia hacer pecar al mas santo de los hombres.

Asi, y sin poder evitarlo, temblando de pies a cabeza y rogando a Kamisama que lo ayudara a controlar la lujuria que tenia por gozar a esa niña las manos de Shinji entraron en contacto con la piel de los gluteos de Mikan. Una onda de lujuria invadio todo su cuerpo al sentir en su manos esa piel la cual por su suavidad parecia de seda y porcelana, pero al mismo tiempo firme y duro, sin saber como suavemente los presiono con sus manos mientras una gruesa gota de sudor recorria su fente y para colmo de males un suave gemido de placer por parte de la dueña de esos gluteos hizo levemente incrementar su ereccion.

-Mmmmm...Oniichan, que bien se siente.

Nerviosamente voltea a verla.

-¿Este...Asi Mikan?

Mikan ha ladeado su cabecita tiene sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios como si le mostrara a Shinji que lo esta disfrutando.

-¿Mmmm? Si oniichan, se siente bien, ahora masajeame mis gluteos con movimientos circulares ¿Si?

-Errr...Si claro.

Shinji traga saliva y obedece a la niña y sus manos comienzan a acariciar esa fina piel con suaves movimientos circulares porvocandole a joven una ardiente onda de placer al sentir esa delicada piel en sus manos, poco a poco y sin saber como sus manos extienden sus dedos para poder acariciar a palcer esa divina parte de la anaotomia de la niña y de paso incrementando su ereccion mientras una gruesa gota de sudor recorria su frente y de paso haciendo feliz a la niña la cual nuevamente lanzo un gemido de placer elevando mas la excitacion al joven.

-Ohhhhhh! Oniichan que bien se siente, aprietame un poco mis gluteos ¿Si?

Shinji sintio morirse y como automata obedecio comenzando suavemente a presionar esa delicada piel y con cada apreton sentia como su pene le ardia cada vez mas, la niña por su parte le agradecia al joven el maravilloso palcer que lel daba su masaje el cual poco a poco comenzaba a perder la cordura.

Volvio a masajear sus gluteos con movimientos circulares, para ese entonces su pene estaba completamente erecto y le ardia enormemente, sudaba y lo que mas queria era al menos poder masajear su pene para asi buscar un ligero alivio a su ardor, asi, sin poder evitarlo y ya completamente excitado el joven dio una pequeña presion a sus dedos pulgares y jadeando por la excitacion **lentamente comenzo a separar los cachetas de las nalgas de Mikan para dejar poco a poco descubierto el ano de ella.** Una onda de excitacion domino por completo al apuesto joven al ver a palcer el diminuto orificio que se encontraba en la division de se apetitoso culito, furiosamente apreto sus dientes para evitar lanzar un gemido de lujuria cuando sintio como su pene emitia una breve cantidad de fluido preseminal y dandole un ardiente placer a su miembro, el cual estaba completamente erecto y le ardia mucho, una mezcla de miedo ye xciatcion inundo su ser al comprender que la unica forma que habia para calamr ese ardor era introducir su pene en ese diminuto orificio y disfrutar el placer que le daria a su pene la estrecha hendidura y provocandole nuevamente otra leve descarga de liquido preseminal. Despues el horror lo domino al comprender que si Mikan abria sus ojos veria sin ningun problema la enorme prottuberancia que salia de su entrepierna.

Por su aprte y sin que Shinji se diera cuenta, Mikan sin levantar su cabeza para eviaatr que Shinji la viera, abrio de sopeton sus ojos y boca al sentir como los dedos de el separaban sus nalguitas y sintiendo como el aire acariciaba su ano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero a la vez estar feliz al sentir la ardiente mirada de Shinji en esa partre de su anatomia, finalmente cerro sus ojos y boca y penso:

 _-Admiralo oniichan, ve lo que tu linda imouto te puede ofrecer._

Por su parte Shinji no comprendia como aun no se habia lanzado encima del trasero de esa niña para chuparlo, besarlo, lamberlo e introducir hasta donde pudiera su lengua en ese provocativo anito para poder saborearlo y disfrutarlo a placer.

Finalmente y como si Kamisama se compadeciera del joven el telefono de la sala de Mikan sono rompeindo el erotico momento que el joven esta viviendo. Mikan abrio sus ojos

-!Ah! Yo contesto

Mikan se incorporo dandole la espalda a Shinji el cual agradecio eso porque asi discretamente se cubrio su ereccion con su mano izquierda, pero su corazon altia rapidamente al ver como de una manera casi semi erotica la linda nicha se acomodara nuevamente el minishort para cubrir sus nalguitas, Mikan camino a la sala seguida de la mirada de Shinji el cual no pudo, por mas que quiso, separar su vista de esa infantil traasero el cual se meneaba de una manera sensual y al caminar el minishiort dejaba al descubierto una muy respetable parte de la parte inferior de los gluteos de Mikan. Finalmente incapaz de moverse se quedo descansando en sus rodillas con amabs manos cubireindo su ereccion y rogando a Kamisama que esta se le bajara, apra su felicidad y alivio mientras Mikan hablaba por telefono su erecccion poco a poco comenzo a bajaersele, finalmente y ya mas tranquilo el joven se iba a incorpar cuando Mikan iba entrando, ella se acerco a el, se agacho y colco sus manos en los hombros de el y dandole una erotica vista de sus pequeños senos los cuales quedaron aldescubierto cuando la tela de la playera se despego de su piel y haciendo que el joven abriera de sopeton sus ojos, Mikan con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Oniichan gracias por el masaje, fue maravilloso, promete que me volveras a dar otro masaje cuando te lo pida si.

-Shinji apenas y pudo contestarle moviendo su cabeza y buscando separar su vista de los senos de la niña.

-Errrr...Si Mikan, cu...Cuando quieras.

Ella le sonrie.

-Gracias oniichan, te quiero mucho.

Y acto seguido la niña le da un beso en su mejiila pero muy cerca de sus labios.

Se separa y colocano sus manos detras de su espalda y le da una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo al rato.

Shinji se incorpora y ams cuando siente que cierta aprte de su anatomia esat nuevamente "despertando"

-Este...Si claro, bueno me voy a mi cuarto a checar unos documentos.

Si oniichan, nos vemos al rato.

Shinji enfila rapidamente a su ahabitacion con pasos acelerados y al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto no puede mas, se desabrocha sus pantalones dejando ald escubierto su pene completamente erecto y sin poder evitarlo aprieta sus ojos y dientes mientras comienza furiosamente a masturbarse, hasta que finalemte despues de un par de minutos, aprieta lo mas que pueder sus dientes apra evitar que su gemido se oiga muy fuerte mientras unas poderosas descargas de semen salen expulsada furiosmente de la boca de su pene, Shinji cae de rodillas jadeando profundamente mientras que su mano izquierda cubre su rostro completamente avergonzada mientras piensa.

 _-Mikan...Perdoname...Soy un infeliz bastardo._

E ignorando que su masturbacion habia sido filmada y vista por una camara oculta en su habitacion y que la persona que lo habia hecho jadeaba de exciatcion mientras la imagen en su telefono movil

Continuara.

Y gracias a **Nadaesoriginal** por tus comentarios. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia,


	8. Primer acercamiento (4tA Parte)

Capitulo 8

El primer acercamiento (4ta. Parte)

Shinji se encontraba en sus habitaciones de rodillas en el suelo, estaba jadeando profundamente debido al esfuerzo que habia hecho al estarse masturbando furiosamente, de hecho el comprendio que jamas lo habia hecho con tanta intensidad como hasta ahora, se maldijo a si mismo por la razon por lo que habia hecho, una niña de tan solo 12 años de edad, cubrio su avergonzado rostro con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra seguia suavemente masajeando su erecto pene mientras que el suelo se encontraba humedo por las enormes eyaculaciones que tuvo, apreto sus dientes y ojos al comprender la canallada que habia hecho de masturbarse pensando sexualmente en esa niña. ¿Como era posible eso? !Solamente era una niña! Si...Una niña muy hermosa que desde el primer momento en que la conocio quedo predendido de su enigmatica belleza y de su muy bien formado curvilineo cuerpecito. Era obvio pensar que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de poder tocar el cuerpo de ella sus hormonas iban a alterarse (Ya de hecho la alteracion la tenia solo de verla) y peor aun, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de manosear a placer ese infantil trasero que le habia absorvido su cerebro.

El joven finalmente solto su pene y dejo caer pesadamente su espalda a la pared buscando la corduray apretando sus sienes con sus dedos mientras que con la palma masajeaba sus ojos buscando mas que nada recuperar la cordura y el aceleramiento normal de su corazon. Lejos estaba el joven de saber que su autosatisfaccion para calmar el ardor sexual sexual que dominaba su cuerpo habia tenido un espectador femenino, en efecto, oculta estrategicamente en un mueble de su habitacion una camara de alta tecnoligia alienigena habia filmado todo lo que habia hecho y la señal habia sido enviada a un telefono movil el cual su dueña estaba jadeando profundamente mientras un hilo de baba salia de la comisura de sus labios, sujetaba con su temblorosa mano el movil viendo fijamente el video recibido y con su otra mano se estaba masturbando buscando calmar el ardor sexual que la dominaba tras estar viendo ese video. Mientras lo hacia pensaba:

 _-!Ahhhh! Shi...Shinji kun..Que...Pene tan...!Ahhh! Tan grande y hermoso tienes...!Uffffff!..Mi...Mikan chan...Cu...Cuanto te envidio...!Ahhhhhhh!...Ya me imagino lo feliz que te va ha hacer tu oniichan con ese enorme y grueso pene...!Ahhhh! !Uffffffff!_

Entonces sin poder evitarlo en la mente de la tercer princesa del planeta Deviluke se formaron imagenes de ella siendo penetrada furiosamente por el miembro de Shinji y haciendola disfrutar los plaeceres del sexo mientras su masturbacion se incremento mas, finalmente la linda jovencita alcanzo el extasis arqueando furiosamente su espalda hacia atras lanzando un gemido de placer mientras un ardiente orgasmo recorria todo su cuerpo, Momo jadeo profundamente buscando llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones mientras que saboreaba el nectar que habia salido de su vagina y habia impregnado sus dedos y mientras lo hacia pensaba al tiempo que una lagrima de tristeza recorria una de sus mejillas.

 _-Rito kun...¿Por que no puedes actuar como un adolescente normal? ¿Por que el miedo y la timidez invaden tu cuerpo cuando estas con una chica?_

Mientras de regreso con Shinji, este para su alivio sentia como su cuerpo volvia a la normalidad, ya se sentia mas tranquilo y su ritmo cardiaco ya habia vuelto a la normalidad, ademas el ardor que tenia en su pene habia desaparecido por completo, siguio descansando en el suelo y con su espalda recargada en la pared con sus ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente pero meditando seriamente en lo que podria pasar a futuro con esa niña, hoy, afortunadamente no sucumbio al deseo de cometer una locura Pero mañana? Y asi muy seriamente penso en que lo mas prudente seria cambiar de domicilio para evitar caer en la tentacion de la lujuria con esa niña. Pero mientras pensaba eso una conocida voz detras de su puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Oniichan?

Shinji sonrio mientras movia negativamente su cabeza, escuchar la voz de esa niña ya era motivo suficiente para alterar sus nervios y peor aun, sus hormonas.

Sin levantarse contesto mirando a la puerta.

-¿Si Mikan?

-Bueno, me acabo de bañar y te recomendaria que hicieras lo mismo, estoy seguro que va a sentirte bien.

Shinji bajo su mirada para ver sus calzones y mano derecha haciendo una mueca de agosco.

-Errr...Si, tienes razon voy a tomar una ducha.

 _-Y vaya si la necesito_ -Penso mientras veia su ropa interior y su mano empapada con su semen.

-!Perfecto oniicahn! Y cuando termines te espero en la sala para que comamos juntos unas ricas paletas que compre, te van a gustar.

Shinji menea negativamente su cabeza mientras sonrie, lo que mas quiere es evitar contacto con ella pero sabe que es imposible negarle algo.

-Si Mikan, termino de bañarme y voy a la sala.

-De acuerdo oniichan, ahi te espero.

Shinji escucho a la niña partir y con algunos problemas se levanto, limpio la humedad en el psio y se fue a bañarse.

La ducha le cayo muy bien, relajo su cuerpo y mientras el agua fresca caia sobre su cuerpo se mentalizo profundamamente en dejar de esatr viendo a esa niña sexualmente y de plano irse a vivir a otro lugar. Salio del baño con una toalla en la mano secando la parte posterior de su pelo, usando una playera blanca algo ajustada y que hacia resaltar su musculoso torso un pantalon de mezclilla, bajo las escaleras enfilando a la sala, ale scucharlo bajar Mikan le dijo:

-Aqui oniichan ven por tu paleta esta muy rica y con el calor te hace te va a caer de maravilla.

Shinji sonrio y fue a darle gusto a su linda anfitriona, entro a la sala y dijo:

-Si gracias Mikan ¿Tendras de sabor li...? **!KLINKKKKKKK!**

Shinji ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que su mandibula inferior habia azotado en el suelo, sus ojos se habian abierto como platos, su ritmo cardiaco se le acelero a mil por hora y sintiendo con horror como su pene comenzaba lentamente a ponerse erecto. ¿La razon? Muy simple, Mikan estaba en el sofa sentada en la posicion de flor de loto usando solamente una pequeña toalla que con muchos problemas cubria su infantil cuerpecito, su brazo izquierdo cubria su entrepierna pero dejando al descubierto una parte muy visible de su vagina y con su mano derecha saboreaba su clasica paleta pero chupandola y lambiendola como si estuviera saboreando un...Ya sabe que. En fin una ardiente y erotica vision que podia despertar los sentimientos de lujuria hasta en el mas santo de los hombres (exceptando claro esta, a cierto idiota que ya todos conocemos)

El pelo de Mikan, completamente humedecido caia haslos hombros de la niña y mientras saboreaba la paleta le dijo tranquilamente a Shinji mientras sus lindos ojitos parecian invitarlo a que satifacera con ella la lujuria que comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo.

IMAGEN 1

Tranquilamente Mikan le sonrie.

-Oniichan toma una paleta sientate a mi lado para que la saboriemos juntos.

Shinji solo atino a asentir con su cabeza sin poder quitar su vista de esa sensual niña y rogando a todos los dioses que lo ayudaran a controlar la enorme urgencia que le exigian su MUY alteradas hormonas y ela rdor en su pene: Lanzarse sobre de ella y satisfacer la excitacion que dominaba por completo a su cuerpo.

Continuara.


End file.
